


Loaded God Complex (Cock it and Pull it)

by Hathly



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: BAMFs, Bikers, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly
Summary: “I’m out of practice.” Jensen offered. “You might have a chance now.”“Not taking it.” Stephen shook his head. “You don’t believe me? Fight him yourself. I trust your fighting skills and all Jay but I’m willing to pay off 500 grand if you’re able to take Jensen down and I'll come with on the drop.”“Aw that’s got to be the sweetest thing I’ve heard.” Jensen winked at Stephen.Jared looked at Jensen. “Think you can take me?”“Never gonna know, until we’ve tried right?”
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. More Than You Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> Okay look. I keep on listening to Fall out Boy's Sugar Were Going Down and the story started. I don't know, do not ask me.
> 
> The only things I own are the mistakes. No beta in sight.

**Prologue**

**2** **015**

Jensen 

_“Don’t you think I know that?” Jensen dropped the plates on the sink, he winced on the sound it made as the glass shattered into pieces. He shook his head and closed his eyes, bringing his index and thumb to the bridge of his nose giving it a squeezed as his leaned on the sink, other hand on the phone on his left ear._

_“We miss you Jen.” He hears Alona sighed, he can picture her on the counter of the bar with a sad look on her face. “Y’gotta stop blamin’ yourself.”_

_He’s heard it a million times over the past few months and in retrospect he knows it wasn’t his fault, Jim is probably rolling over on his grave right now, demanding hell to let him out just so he can kick some sense into Jensen but it doesn’t negate the pain he is feeling. He can sure hear Jim’s voice in his head that he does not blame Jensen, like the way Jensen will say, if he were the one that took the bullet and not Jim._

_But if Jim wanted an opinion, he shouldn’t have gotten himself killed._

_“Al. I’ve got nothing there.” He sighed, it was a lie, he’s got everything back at Texas but everything also entails things he wants to forget._

_“You’re fucking kidding right? You’re Jensen Ackles.” Alona huffs._

_“This is not up for discussion, and if you want to continue being part of my life, you will respect that.” He snapped._

_Alona kept quiet, and he can hear the guys on the background. “Alright Jensen. Do you really think you can just put everything behind? You know I love you and all but do you really think you can live a boring life?”_

_He thinks about how a gun feels under his hand, the weight of it on his palm. The smell of gun powder and oil, he closed his eyes. He knows his life wouldn’t be as fun but he had to try. “I’ll even try being a barista at Starbucks if that’s what it takes.”_


	2. Down in an Earlier Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried.  
> Give me cookies.

**2020  
Jensen**

_"I'll owe you one." Jensen paused and cocked his head to the side. Jason was looking at him with a worried looked and Jensen dare say frightened look.  
  
"You owe me more than one Jason." Jensen squinted at him, this has not been the first time Jason nor it will be the last that Jason would borrow money from him and Jensen knows better. He's known Jason for five years now and a few months ago it was nothing until it had been increasing out of late.  
  
"Last time Jen." He can hear the desperation on his friends voice and he shook his head.  
  
"Whatever you've got going, you get out Jason." Jensen pulled his drawer grabbing a roll of cash and handing it to Jason. "Promise me. You do not need to pay this one but this stops now."_

_._

_._

_._

  
**A few months later.**

  
Jensen has got this knot in his stomach that wouldn’t go away. He got a phone call from Jason who was in distress and asking for Jensen to come and pick him up on a bar downtown. Now here he was, standing in the alleyway waiting for Jason to pick his phone up.  
  
He had been trying to get a hold of his friend for the past ten minutes now. He had not heard from Jason for two weeks and the phone call was much of a relief as much as it was alarming.  
  
"Man, where are you?" Jensen muttered to himself. That's when he heard it, the unmistakable sound of gun fire that slice through the night. He was running towards the sound before he knew it, cursing himself that he did not bother having a gun with him. 5 years has made him sloppy and he was sure he was going to pay the price.  
  
He pushed through the alley to a vacant ground across the street. Before he can cross, Jason on the ground bleeding - guy standing over him and gun pointed on his friend's head. Jesus.

  
"Hey!" He shouted, this is the part where Jensen knows he's being stupid but it's not he can just watch. The guy looked up at him, automatically raising the gun towards Jensen. Good, if the gun is pointed as Jensen, it is not pointed at Jason.  
  
A few long beats, a blonde guy in a leather jacket comes into view from on Jensen's right, panting too. "Jason?" The blonde next to him called and Jensen looked back at Jason to the man pointing a gun at him.  


There was no way the guy can shoot the one without the other making a dash for it and Jensen was already thanking all the Gods above. That's where he heard sounds of motorcycle approaching and sirens from far away. He watch as the man make a dash.

He made a dash towards the lot, not minding the motorcycle that was coming his way.

"Woah!" He could hear the guys on the bike shouted, tires skidding as they stepped on the break to avoid hitting Jensen. Jensen was on the ground next to Jason.

  
"God damn it!" He was shaking with adrenaline as he tried to calm himself.

  
"Hi Jens." Jason's lips were painted with red. "I'm sor-"  
  
"If you fucking die, I am going to bring you back to life just to kill you myself." His eyes stung, as he took his jacket off, material was not suitable to stop the blood, so he took his shirt off, not minding the cool wind on his back.  
  
"What the f-" He heard on of the guys, muttered before a grunt was heard.  
  
"Shut up." Jensen was thankful that, at least of them had brains enough stop anyone from comments that will distract him.  
  
He looked at Jason, pressed the shirt on the wound while reaching behind to see if there were any exist wound. His heart sank, it was bad. "I'm sor-"  
  
"Don't." Jensen warned. He couldn’t take another one saying sorry to him for dying and he was shaking for a different reason now, he remembers Jim. "You got this okay? You're going to be fine."  
  
He felt a hand on top of his, firm, bringing him back to the current situation. Jason's eyes went the man next to Jensen. "Jay."

  
The man hushed. "You still owe me."  


"I owe both of you." Jason smiled.  
  
"Yeah, think dying can get you out off of it?" The man beside him, Jay, touched Jason's hair. "No way in hell kid. Stop talking."  
  
The man turned to Jensen, meeting the man's eyes. "You got this man."  
  
Jensen nodded making sure he keep steady pressure, Jay's hand on top of his was making it easier.

  
He can here the siren now and feet on the ground, running towards them. He slumped on the ground. Jensen can hear the commotion and not before long EMTs were next to them. He wasn’t sure what exactly was happening all he knows is that one minute he was holding on to Jason and then next he was standing, with jacket zipped on him and a firm body behind for support.

He was sure someone had ask him if he wanted to ride on the ambulance but Jay put a hand on his back and shook his head, asking one of his guys to be be there instead. Jensen was pretty much out of it for the past half hour after that.  
  
He doesn't know how long the conversation in front of him was going not until the officer in front of him called his name.  
  
"I need to get your statements." He looked at the a the cop in front of him.  
  
"He's in shock, you're not getting anything from him." He heard the growl from the voice behind him.

"I'm fine."

"You are not fine." He whipped around to stare at the man's well, chest at first before he looked up to see the man's face. The guy, Jay - from Jason's words was tall. Jensen was tall but this guy was a few inches taller than him.  
  
"I will be." He stared at Jay, with determination. Because he will be okay, fine or whatever it is needed to help with Jason case.  
  
"We need his statement." It was evident that the cop was cautious with the man behind him but the guy was still staring at Jensen's as if deciding if he believes Jensen enough.  
  
"Alright babe." He man shrugged, dropping an arm around Jensen's shoulder and Jensen would find it clingy if it weren't the only thing holding him upright at the moment.  
  
"He'll be in the precinct tomorrow."  
  
"We need his statements now."  
  
"You'll get it tomorrow or you'll not get it at all. I want Welling to ask for his statements. I don't trust any of you."  
  
"I can do it now." Jensen shrugged and Jared is talking about the same Welling Jensen knows, he'd rather not deal with that one. "I'll do it now. I can come down to the precinct. I have my car down the block"  


"You are one stubborn fucker." Jay muttered dropping his hand to the side before running it through his hair. "He'll be there later."  
  
"I-"  
  
"You shup up now before I changed my mind and throw you on my bike."  
  
Jensen was not impressed, who the fuck died and made this guy king? For the first time, Jensen managed to look around. There were cops talking to a group of people, the bikers and the blonde guy from earlier. He stared at the intricate logo at the back of the jacket where the words "Black Angels Motorcycle Club" was written.

"Who the fuck are you?"  
  
"Jared Padalecki."  
  
The guy said, like it was an explanation - all together. Jensen raised his brow. "And?"  
  
The guy rolled his eyes but before Jared can open his mouth Jensen continued. "Not that I am not thankful for what you did earlier but I do not know you enough for you to make decisions for me. Hell, I do not know you at all."  
  
The cop bristled and Jared looked at him in both wonder and incredulity. "Alright."  
  
Jared put his fingers to his own lips, whistling. The bicker's head snapped at them, as Jared lift his fingers and made motion. "Pack it up, we're leaving."  
  
Jensen looked at Jared, long hair brushing the man's neck. "You stay out of trouble."   
  
Jared's hands went to the back of Jensen's pants and Jensen made an indignant sound as he feels Jared pulled his car keys and tossing it to the cop. "He doesn't drive to the precinct or home. You got that?"  
  
The cop nodded, putting the keys on this back pocket as they both stared at Jared and his men cleared the lot, logo's in jacket, except Jared. Jensen looked at his arm, covered with black leather. He was wearing the motorcycle club's jacket. The cop and him watch the men long after they've disappeared from view.  
  
"Is there any chance, I can get my keys?" Jensen looked at the cop who shook his head.  
  
"Sorry Son." He cop looked at him. "Rather not get on that kid's shit list."  
  


.

.

.

Jensen slumped on the floor as soon as he closed it. Two police offer were station in front his house, insisted on watching him. As if Jensen needed protection. He fished his phone and dialled Alona.

  
"Hey." Jensen smiled as he heard the woman's voice.  
  
"Hi." Jensen replied.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Long day. I just wanted to check in on you. I'll probably be busy the next few days." Jensen rested his head on the door. "I miss you. Say hi to Jimmy for me."  
  
"I miss you too Jenny. Your godchild miss you. Visit us."  
  
"I will."  
  
He ended the call and took the jacket off him. Staring at the design again before walking to the sink and washing his hands. Jason's blood were still on them and Jensen scrubbed until his skin almost came off.  
  
His trip to the precinct earlier and giving his statement to Detective Tom Welling, of course - it was just his luck that Welling, is Tom welling, Jensen's ex. It was rather painful and awkward. They broke up a year ago after two years of being together but he'd rather not face the man again.  
  
After that he, went to the hospital to check on Jason. One of Jared's men was there, looming but not saying anything but updates given earlier. Jason was stable but there was nothing they can do at the moment but wait. Matt, the man introduce himself - told him to go home, he was going to stay with Jason. Jensen almost shook his head but the man said there was no point of having the two of them there and Jensen was in no state to stay.

  
So he went home, cops driving him to his place.

He lets out a breath, dropping on his bed head face first. He was out in minutes.

.

.

.

  
Jensen was used to walking up because of nightmares but he's not had one these past few years. He woke up with a start as gun shots rang the neighbourhood.  
  
Great, not like Mrs Pea needed more reason to hate Jensen. Jensen being gay was strong enough reason for the old woman and now that he's pretty sure he was the reason for the shoot out - she will hate him more, as If it were possible.

Now that's he's a bit rested, looking at the clock that read 3:46 am, he was more than ready to actually shoot someone. He stood up and reach around the board of his bed pulling his gun and checking it before he made his way to the window. Where the cops were engage on shoot out. One cop was already down.  
  
Jensen positioned himself, hiding on the side but took aim at the masked men. Hitting one on the shoulder and the other on the arm. Two down, two to go. Still fucking got it.  
  
That's when he heard the bikes.

He watched the mask guys made a retreat on their van driving away. It was way anticlimactic than one would expect but Jensen's life was full of scenes like this, he knew the thing was only exciting for only a few seconds.  
  
He watched as the men park in street, he could also hear sirens. He locked his gun and made his way down the stairs, straight to his door which was banging as someone was knocking.

  
"Jensen, it's Tom. Open the door-" Jensen rolled his eyes at the tone. Great, never in his life - Jensen thought he'd be on the receiving end of a well-trained law enforcement calm down tone. He opened the door - eyes raised as he deliberately eyed his own gun.  
  
"Holy shit." He heard from behind the officer. "Told you. This one's crazy."  
  
Tom looked at him impressed. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I am fine. How about the cops?" He asked. He tuck the gun on his back opening his door fully.  
  
"They're okay. Jensen " Tom made a step forward that made Jensen take a step back. Tom looked hurt and Jensen was a little to vindictive. "They're on the way to the hospital, forensics is on the way to check the scene."  
  
"Ehem!" A voice from the back called, Tom moving a bit to show the bikers behind him. "I mean, you can continue starring at each other with heart eyes but -"  
  
Blonde guy gesture where Jared was hopping off the bike and it took everything in Jensen not to drool. Because now that he's actually looking - Jared is probably one of the most stunning person Jensen has had a pleasure of seeing.  
  
And that is saying something because, Tom Welling was good looking but with Jared making his way - the detective might as well have not existed.  
  
He blinked. "What the fuck is going on here?"  
  
"Jensen." And maybe holy shit, he was still not well rested, he was pretty sure Jared did not affect him this way earlier. "Welling."  
  
"Padalecki, what are you doing here?" Tom raised a brow but not clearing to give Jared access to see Jensen fully.

  
"Is that how you treat people who just save your friend's asses?" Jared stared at Tom. "Why the fuck were dead beat cops here? When I said someone needs to be here, that means some that can hold themselves."  
  
"Don't. You didn't tell me we're dealing with Pellegrino" Tom warned and woah, why are they fighting here in front of Jensen. What kind of alternate reality was he in on? "I don't take orders from you."  
  
"Yeah, obviously because you if you did - no one would have gotten -"  
  
"O-KAY!" Jensen raised his hand pushing forward and between the men. "Can someone take my statement now? Who the fuck is Pellegrawho"  
  
It was if Jensen was invisible and fuck if that's going to happened. "Alright, quit it with the dick measuring bullshit you have. Jared and you" he pointed at the blonde guy you was grinning.  
  
"Chad." The man blonde, from earlier supplied. "And this is Chris".  
  
"Jared and minions, go inside. " He pointed his thumb behind him, pointing at the couch. "I'll just give my statement to Tom. I do not need to go to the station again, do I?"  
  
"Not if you do not want to." Tom looked at him. "I can stay with you. Jen, I know-"  
  
"Of cou-" Jared's sarcasm was evident.  
  
"Shut up. No one talks!" Jensen made move, clearing the door - Chad and Chris already making their way in and it looks as if Tom wants to haul them out. He raised a brow at Jared. "You, either you're going in or you're going home."  
  
Jared moved, stepped inside but made no other move than to stand behind Jensen.

"Jen." Tom looked at him hands stretch. Jensen just stared at it for a few beats before he shook his head and took a step forward giving the a quick hug and pulling back just as much.  
  
"I am fine Tom. This might come as a surprise because you might have forgotten I am no damsel." Jensen took a deep breath.  
  
"I-" Tom started. "I wont be able to sleep knowing you're here unprot-"  
  
Jared snorts. "Yeah."  
  
Jensen ignored him, why the fuck did he even invite the guy in his home again?  
  
"Tom, I'll be fine. I am sure Jared and his minions will do just fine."  
  
"Do you know even know him?" Tom snapped.  
  
Jensen looked at Jared who was mockingly doing his best give a puppy look at Jensen.  
  
"No but Jason does and his men were actually faster than you." Jensen looked at Tom.  
  
"That is not fair. Do you really hate me tha -" Jensen blinked, because holy shit they were not going to discuss this tonight.  
  
"Tom stopped. I'll come to the station tomorrow. " Jensen closed the door with a slam before turning to Jared.  
  
"Told you, that one is bat shit." Chad grinned from the couch.  
  
"Feet off the couch." Jensen rolled his eyes before looking at up at Jared who was staring at him.  
  
"Um." He cleared his throat, because how the hell does this guy keeps looking better and better each time. Now, here - under the lights Jensen can see him better and Jensen wasn't sure he'll survive how Jared look under the sun. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, you invited us in."  
  
"You know what I mean." Jensen rolled his eyes but Jared was leaning close, hands on his cheek. "Wha-"  
  
He took a step back but Jared's other hand was hovering on his hip. "You've got blood your face."  
  
"Not mine." Jensen tried to wipe to where Jared's hand were but Jared was firm. He let the guy wipe the blood, he just averted his eyes on the guys throat.  
  
If the setting were anywhere but here, he was sure he would have Jared pressed on every flat surface possible or he would be in pressed on every flat surface available. He was sure he could feel his face tingling under the man's thumb.  
  
"You alright?" Jared said in a whisperer.

  
"Yeah. I've had worst." He said in honest. He shrugged his shoulder and cleared his throat. "Now that's out of the way. Who the fuck are you guys and who the hell is Pellegsomething?"

"Pellegrino. He's real bad news." Jared answered and he was sure Jared was putting it as if - saying that the guy was one scary motherfucker would scare Jensen. Jensen wanted to laugh.  
  
"I've been pointed a gun today. Was involve in a shoot-out, shot 2 guys and was subject to interrogation by my ex. I've also got 3 three gang members on my living room. You want to give me something more than a Disney version fairytale?" Jensen snapped walking to the kitchen, pulling his gun of his back and playing on the counter.  
  
"You weren't kidding?" Jared looked at Chad.  
  
"Told you." Chad shrugged.

"Alright sweetheart, grim version it is."  
  
  



	3. Who I am this week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is legit plotless.  
> But then again, who cares?
> 
> Also, someone asked who's the top here, I haven't really written a full scene but I'm 90 percent sure Jensen tops.

* * *

  
Jensen groaned, his hand blindly reaching for the phone who's playing a god damn awful alarm at a fucking early time. He tried to reach further but the arm around his middle was preventing him. 

_Arms_? 

“Let go of me, you _octopus_." 

“No, you almost fell on the floor last night. ." Jared muttered, the man was on his stomach, face buried on his pillow. “Twice.” 

"I did not ask you to." Jensen huffed. "I need to turn the alarm off." 

Jared's arms loosen and Jensen sat up to pull the phone and turn the alarm. He pulled himself up, leaning on the bed's headboard. He looked at Jared, who was looking like every damn wet dream Jensen could conjure on his bed with more clothes and less sex than he preferred. 

He couldn't help but imagine meeting Jared somewhere else, a club and one-night stand and a walk of shame. He shook his head tapping at Jared's arms. "Are you this _fucking_ bubbly, every damn morning?" 

Jensen snorts. "Well aren't you a morning person." 

Jared looked at him with one eye and Jensen looked back at him. "Who are you?" 

"Wow, spend a night on a guy's bed and you don't remember them the morning after." Jensen deadpanned. 

"You know what I mean." 

"I'm the _coffee_ guy." Jensen shrugged. 

"Except the last barista that I had the pleasure of spending time with, doesn't even own a gun or shoot one or even know what a safety catch is.” Jared sat up. 

Last night, well early morning was spent with Jared and him discussing who Pellegrino was and how much Jason owed the guy. Jared was looking at him then as if he was expecting Jensen to break down. Turns out, aside from Pellegrino being just damage in the head person, there was nothing really to him. Jensen had dealt with the type a lot of times before and he wouldn’t mind dealing again - if it meant he gets to keep himself and Jason safe. He looked at Jared, well - including this guy and his minion apparently, because there was no denying he liked the guy - a little too much for someone he met a few hours before. 

Jared invited himself into Jensen's bed with the argument that there was no way he was going to fit on the couch. 

"How did you get here so fast last night?" Jensen asked as he straightened his back. 

"I was already on my way." 

"Why?" 

Jared shrugged. "I don’t know, why'd you let me stay?" 

Jensen shrugged. They do make such a pair. He stood up only to be pulled back on topped of Jared. And well damn, he was right - Jared was stunning in natural light. He instinctively slotting his leg between Jared, making them both groan at the friction of their cocks against the other's hips. 

Jared's left hand was on his thigh, Jensen can feel the heat even on his pajama. Jared was looking up at him before Jensen felt the other hand on his neck. Tugging him, Jensen was pliant as he met Jared's lips. 

He groaned. Who the hell care's about morning breath now? He slid his torso on Jared, hands finding the other's long hair. 

"Hm Fuck" Jared muttered. "Knew you'd taste like hell.” 

Jensen smirked. His own hands now tracing the muscles on Jared’s belly. 

Jared hissed, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. Well, if that’s not an invitation. Jensen's lips traced Jared’s jaw. Jared was buckling below him, hands gripping Jensen’s hips. 

“Jensen,” Jared growls and it sounds like a warning. 

He tutted his tongue. “Say please.” 

“Fuck you.” Jared gritted reaching to squeeze at Jensen’s ass. 

Jensen chuckled. “Come on.” 

He encouraged nipping at Jared’s neck while his hands traveled under Jared’s shirt. “Nothing wrong about having some kind of manners, like saying ‘please’” 

Jared looked defiantly at him but wavered when Jensen brushed against Jared’s nipples. “Jensen, man. Come on.” 

Jared tried his best to grind his cock against Jensen's hips, desperately. Jensen was having none of it. Something was exhilarating about having a man like Jared beneath him, how Chad and others seem to be afraid of the man while Jensen just finds it exciting. 

Jared’s dangerous aura is like a drug to someone like Jensen. 

“Come on baby.” He whispered in Jared’s ear. “No one has to know how pretty you beg.” 

It was more of assurance than teasing. Having men like Jared at his mercy was a need that Jensen had long forgotten but now that the opportunity presents itself - there was no way he was going to let it get away. 

Jared lets out a groan that went straight to Jensen’s cock. Jensen slipped a hand between them, palming and squeezing Jared’s cock. 

“Jen-“ Jared croaked out, all husky and shaky. “Fuck, do something.” 

Jensen stilled his hand, squeezing Jared’s cock before letting go. The other let out a whine, hips following Jensen’s hand. 

“So fucking good sweetheart.” Jensen grinds his cock against Jared’s thigh. “Going to take you apart piece by piece. I bet you _pretty_ beg to go, don’t cha.” 

“I- shut your mouth.” Jared gritted, thrusting with vigor. “Jesus fucking fuck, Jensen I need more.” 

Jensen pressed his lips against Jared he slips his hand on the other’s pants wrapping his hands on the other’s cock. He hummed opening his mouth and letting Jared thrust his tongue in. 

Jared was moaning and trashing, desperate for fast but Jensen was pumping tortuously slow. “Jensen, I swear, shit. I’m gonna fucking Jen.” 

“Say please,” Jensen repeated, each work in motion as he pumped Jared's cock, tumbling over the precum. It probably hurts That’s it is a bit dry, Jensen thinks. 

“Jensen,” Jared growled and Jensen warningly let’s go, Jared snapping his mouth shut. 

“Good,” Jensen said as he started pumping again. Jared’s hands were now moving and inching inside Jensen’s Pajama. “Go on.” 

Jared’s big hand wrapped around Jensen’s cock and Jensen hummed in approval. It was a bit uncomfortable having your cocked pumped dry but he’ll take it, this time. Next time, he’ll have Jared's mouth, and ain’t that a pretty thought. 

He started pumping and twisting, memorizing the way Jared would hiss when he hits a particular angle. Jared has his eyes closed in pleasure, mouth open, and flushed red. Jensen teased Jared's lips with his finger before he coaxed Jared’s tongue with it. Jared welcomed it sucking as if it was Jensen’s cock he’s got in his mouth. 

“Ah, baby. Fucking mouth. Next time, I’ll take that.” Jensen hummed. 

And Jared was panting and whining. “Jensen. I- come on, please please please.” 

Jensen pumped in earnest now. Jared spilling on himself, half begging under him had Jensen coming right after. 

“Well fuck.” Jared muttered and Jensen laughed laying down beside Jared. 

Jensen was not going to mention how all that begging sounded _really_ pretty at least not until they’re both comfortable with it. 

Jared sat up and stood up, standing on the foot of the beef looking at Jensen. “I’m going to take a shower.” 

Jensen raised his hand pointing to where the bathroom is. 

“You?” Jared asked. 

“I’m sleepy.” 

Jensen mock salute, making a show of wiping his hands and the cum on his stomach off before dropping back down to the bed. 

* * *

Jared took a quick shower, wearing the things he wore last night sans the boxers. He went down the stairs, Chad and Chris already on the couch playing. The guys were pretty much given free reigns over the house and who the fuck does that? Jensen was too trusting, who the fuck invites gang members whom he barely knew inside the house and sleepover? 

Not that Jared was complaining given he was on the bed with Jensen but the guy was too fucking trusting or has got some sort of death wish. Could be the case, since he was friends with Jason. Jason talked about Jensen a few times, the man was halfway to being a Black Angel, if it were that the man owed Pellegrino a lot. It was obvious that Jason adored Jensen, mentions how Jensen would be happy that he's cleaning his life up, and that Jensen is one of the best guys around. Jason did not mention that the guy had a face and body to boot too. 

Jared remembers how the man passed his bike, going to Jason. He was on his feet a few seconds later but Jensen was already next to Jason. He watches as the man in focus, took his jacket and shirt off- and Jared blinked, hitting whoever commented. He kneeled next to Jensen, praying that Jason was going to be fine. He stood behind Jensen who checked off for minutes for a while. 

It was only when Jensen back to him last night on the lot, he was shaken out from what he was doing. He doesn't even really know Jensen - he shook his head then called the guys so that they can go. 

Chad looked at him with a knowing look. "Crazy _ass_ , good?" 

Jared ignored him. Chad was in, no way, shape or form qualified to label someone crazy being that he is in a questionable state all the time. "How's the fort?" 

Chris was the one who answered him. "Jeff says it's a bit boring, to be honest. At least we've got Xbox here." 

Jared snort, he went out last night leaving Jeff and the other to man the club, everyone was gearing for a fight but Jared knows enough to know that there wouldn't be any on their territory. Jensen's place was fair game though that is why he's had Chad and Chris circle the blocks while waiting for Jared. 

Jensen, all green eyes have got him twisted in a way he had not felt in a long time. Jensen does even look like the type that needs to be protected - the man shot two guys last night and did not even blink. He yawned, rummaging around for coffee. It was almost 2 in the afternoon but coffee is coffee. 

Jensen was coming down the stairs an hour later, fresh from the shower and wearing jeans and a blue shirt. 

"Hey." Jensen greeted the guys on the couch before he went to the kitchen, not looking at Jared. 

"What, no 'hey' for me?" Jared leaned on the counter, coffee in hand. 

Jensen looked up at him and Jared, cliché as it fucking sounds, forgets how to breathe. Jensen was looking at him, eyes all clear and green. 

Now, he’s not all for stereotyping but Jensen looks pretty enough to have bend over and fuck but by the way things have gone earlier Jensen was one damn toppy bastard. 

Jensen cleared his throat before turning to make a cup of coffee. "What are we going to do with Pellegrino?" 

Jared almost spits his coffee back, he wiped his lips with the back of his mouth and sets the cup on the counter. "You mean we, as in me and the guys right?" 

Jensen snorts. 

"You are not doing anything Jensen." 

"Wait until I've got a bullet on my head then?" 

Jared growled. "That's not gonna happened. Not on my watch." 

"News flash big guy, you are not my keeper." Jensen snaps back at him. Jared stalked forwards, Jensen putting his cup on the counter, almost spilling. Jensen trapped between him and the counter. 

His hands found Jensen's hips. "I'll deal with it." 

He nosed Jensen's jaw, nipping at the other's neck - earning a moan as he feels Jensen went pliant. Jared smirked. "Such an easy guy." 

Jensen's hand went to Jared's hair tugging to pressing a bruising kiss that made Jared lets out a gasp. Jensen smirked back. "Not as easy as you." 

Jensen pulled away a few seconds later sitting on the table, Jared sat next to him, shaking his head. Jared should _really_ start getting a grip. 


	4. I'll be your number with a Bullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah. Do give me love, leave some kudos and comments.

"Any news on Jason?" Jensen looked at Jared who was busy stirring his coffee. If Jared can call that coffee at all because to Jensen, it looked more like milk. 

"He's fine, more than fine. Matt said he woke up last night asking about us but then fell asleep."

"You couldn't have told me?" Jensen growled.

"And what? You'll go there and? He needs to rest." Jared looked at him boredly and yes maybe Jared had a point. “How long have you known him?”

"A few months. Walked in the door of my club, asking if he can work as a mechanic." Jared answered. "Kid looked like he was about to shit himself."

"Kid? You look like the same age to me." Jensen commented. Jason was probably around 25 at most, Jensen almost 5 years older than him. 

"You? How'd you know him?"

"Walked into my coffee shop when I first started, stuck ever since." More like Jensen adopted Jason.

Jared hummed and eyed him

"What?"

"He talks a lot about you, you know." Jared smiled. "It's nice to actually put a name to the face."

Jensen smiled. "I'm sure Jason would have mentioned you by name, to me, if you would have let him."

Jason would often tell stories about his new friends but names were not necessarily mentioned and now Jensen knows why. 

"You think I told him to not talk about us?" Jared asked.

"I know you did. You look like someone who's controlling enough to tell him not to mention you and your minions at all." Jensen said loud enough before looking at Chad and Chris for confirmation. The two looked like they wanted to nod but decided against it. "See?"

"Trouble comes with our name." Jared looked at the cup of coffee. "You look like you don’t blame us, don't you think Jason being hurt was a result of being around us?"

"Jason is an adult." One that might cause the death of Jensen but still an adult. "Besides, you're a good man."

Jared bellowed a laugh. "Do I look like a good man to you?"

"You looked like a gift-wrapped by the devil himself, angel." Jensen licked his lips. "But, I know what bad is."

Jared looked at him silently. "Chad was right, you're nuts aren't you?"

Jensen smirked. "I just know people."

"Yeah, and you're just a coffee guy right?"

* * *

Jensen and Jared sat drinking in comfortable silence. Jensen looked at the clock on the wall, it was 3 pm and he probably should start on his day. He needs to go to the station and visit Jason. He stood up and stood behind the couch. 

"You can go home now." Jensen looked at Chris and Chad who probably had not slept all night. Chad and Chris looked at him before looking at Jared. Before Jared can open his mouth Jensen continued. "This is my house remember? I want both of you out. That'll include you if you so much as argue with me."

He looked at Jared daringly and he can feel the two others snicker. Jared glared at the two. The two shut up immediately and with Jensen looking at Jared, he can understand why. With 6'4 of pure muscle and eyes in rage - no one would dare cross the guy.

Jensen rolled his eyes. "I am making my case for you, shouldn't you be a little grateful?" He looked at Chad and Chris.

Chad blinked. "Jesus, he's got a bitchy version on him now."

Before Jensen can take offense, Chris elbowed Chad hard. 

"Out," Jared ordered. The two snapped and gathered their things as fast as they could. Jared felt Jared behind him as he watches the door closed. "You're going to make me look like a wuss."

Jensen snorts. "Yeah right."

Jared made him turn, pressing a kiss on Jensen's lips that has got Jensen's toes curling. When Jared pulled back, Jensen's followed - pressing Jared on the back of the door, thigh slotting together.

Jensen lets out a moan as Jared bit on his earlobe before pulling back. "Are you a vampire? Am I bleeding?"

Jared laugh and Jensen shook his head. "I need to go to the station." 

Jared raised a brow like he does not know what is happening. "Hello? The registered gun owner here? Shot two guys last night, they probably need paperwork and I don’t know what shit for laboratory just in case."

Jared shrugged again. "Never really had problems with mine."

"I have a feeling that is because, when you shoot, no bodies are found." Jensen rolled his eyes.

"That and the people I shoot, the types you shot last night, doesn’t really turn to hospital." 

"Still need to go in and going straight to Jason." Jensen shrugged.

"Alright, change your shit. I'll just change my shirt and we can go." Jared looked at the couch where a bag of clothes was sitting, the ones Chris got last night. 

"You coming with me?" Jensen asked.

"You know I am." And it is true, they both knew. "It's not the first time I'll visit the station but it is the first time I'll go there willingly."

"Alright." 

.

.

.

Jensen hopped off the bike, standing at the pavement as Jared as the other put it on parked and pulling the keys off. Jared got off the bike and leaned on it as he stared at the station in front of them. "You want me to go in with you?"

Jensen smirked and shook his head. "You gonna try and protect me from cops now?"

Jared reached for Jensen, hands on the other's hip as he pulled him closer, dropping a kiss on the other's lips. "Go, the sooner you're done here the sooner we can go visit Jason and get lunch."

"Is that how you ask people on dates?" Jensen cocked his head, he was mostly joking.

"I don't do dates sweetheart."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Course not, you're all about marking, claiming, and growling."

"Hmm." Jared sneaked a hand on the other's ass squeezing. "Not in high school anymore."

"You telling me, when you were younger you were actually more of a normal human?" Jensen teased. "You know you do not have to be here right?" 

"I know." Jared shrugged. And this is the moment that, Jensen will look back into - the moment he realizes that he can like the guy, much more than having him on the bed to get him out of Jensen's system. "What?"

Jensen shook his head. "I need food."

Jared nodded at pushed him towards the station. "Then go. If you're not out in an hour, I am coming in to get you."

"I'll be out."

* * *

"I told you, I don't know. Jason called me there to pick him up and I ran when I heard the gunshot." Jensen answered he was at Tom's table. 

"And Paladlecki?" 

"He wasn’t there, they arrived after I made my way out to the lot," Jensen answered boredly for the nth time. He was frankly getting cranky because he's hungry. He was sure he was here for more than an hour now and he wonders if Jared was outside eating already. Fucker. 

Then he felt it, the moment the mood shift - everyone turned silent. He knew by instinct alone that Jared walks into the station, the chattering stopped. He raised his hand - he knew Jared would be looking for him and was not in plain sight. Tom looked at him and Jensen rolled his eyes.

Jared came into view a few seconds later handing him soda and a sandwich. "I told you an hour."

"I still have 3 minutes." Jensen fake looked at his wrist before he sipped the soda. 

"Are we done here?" Jared looked at him to Tom. 

"We've got a couple-"

"You don't. Jensen is here because his statement was needed. I'm sure he's given you it." Jared wrapped his hand on Jensen's arm pulling him up.

"Hey, hey. Hands off the goods, I am eating here." Jensen chased the hand attached to his arms - wanting to get a bite of the sandwich. 

"He's not gonna say more without a representative." Jared cocked his head challengingly a Tom.

And really, Jensen should take offense at the way Jared was taking charge of his life but he's starving and it's not like he wants to stay here.

" Jens? Him?" Tom gritted.

"Hey." Jensen snapped at Tom and Jared smirked at Jensen. "What?"

"Nothin' just why you looked like you're more offended than me." Jared grinned.

Jensen rolled his eyes.

"I'll pick you up later. You can stay with me." Tom looked at him pleadingly.

"A year too late, don’t you think?" Jensen said offhandedly. 

Tom looked hurt and Jensen couldn’t care less. Jared still hands his hand on his arms and it shifted to his hand the other grabbing the sandwich and taking Jensen's hands in his and dragging Jensen out the station, passing a few officers that Jensen knows, during his relationship with Tom. 

"Well damn." Jensen mock salute Sam, who was looking at him at Jared. 

"Hi, Sam. Bye Sam." He grinned.

Jared dragged him back out towards the bike, only handing the sandwich and letting go when they were in front of it. Jensen finished his sandwich and pushed it with the sandwich. Throwing the trash in the bin, while the other wait on him already sitting on the bike. 

"Ready to visit Jason?" Jared handed him the helmet - Jensen had asked earlier where the other had gotten it and why was he to wear one when Jared was not wearing any, the biker just shrugged and said, his bike his rules. "He's awake."

"And you couldn’t start with that?" Jensen nodded. "Can I not wear this though?"

"Nah, if I did - Welling would have sent in people to get the kid's statement." Jared shook his head. "This is to protect your pretty face, just in case."

"Fine. But, If I am getting one, you're getting one too." Jensen sat behind him. "And Kid? You’re like the same age, give or take. I'm pretty much sure, I'm older than both of you."

"Not a chance." Jared snorts. "Yeah, probably."

Jared adjusted Jensen's arms around him at it should look awkward having two grown men position this way but Jensen just rested his head on back. 

* * *

"You _fucker_!" Jensen stalked into Jason's room. He was halfway hitting Jason but that would be bad form - hitting a guy that had been shot, so he instead hit Jared's arm. Jared yelp.

"Wha- Why me?" Jared looked at his eyes wide like he couldn’t believe it- it wasn’t like the punch hurt. Jensen looked at the side, where Matt was looking at him too. 

"It's not like I can hit him and not as I hit you that hard, you baby." He rolled his eyes before turning back to Jason. Jared was mumbling about something, like kissing it better - Jensen ignored him.

"Hi, Jens. Told you, man, you worry a lot." The man in bed tried to sit up to prove a point.

"Lucky fucker." Matt commented. "Bullet managed to miss every major arteries and organ. "

Jared was silent at the sides as Jensen fussed over Jason, it was only when the other suggested Jensen, get water because he was sure Jason needs it, he talked.

Jason looked at Jared than at Jensen and then made a nod. Jensen was sure he was being purposely lead out of the room but he was also half worried the other indeed does need water.

He almost ran to the vending machine and back, because there was no way he was out of this conversation.

He leaned on the door, just in time to hear Jason. "I shouldn’t have called him."

"You shouldn't have." Jared was towering over Jason. "If you care about him at all you- "

"Fuck you." Jensen burst in and glared. He was holding the water bottles against his chest, heaving. 

"Did you ran?" Jared raises his brow. "Of course you ran, just so you can come back and listen in."

"Fuck you and you." Jensen snapped at Jared and Jason. He gave Matt a water bottle. "Not you, you're an angel for staying here."

Matt slid down the chair as Jared glared at him. 

"You shouldn't have gotten involved to any of this crap but hey you have. " Jensen looked at Jason. "But you are my friend and if it means getting shot at a few times, if it means you get to still be alive after your stupidity then I'll take it."

"And you, you do not know me." Jensen snapped at Jared. Both Matt and Jason look like they would rather not be around. Matt knew Jared, and no one dares shout at the man, not unless you have a death wish, on the other hand, Jason knew Jensen- he doesn’t really know of whom he was scared more. "You don't get to tell my friend not to call me when he needs me."

Matt started making his way out the door and giving Jason a look that showed pity. 

"He's one of my men." Jared snapped.

"I don't give a damn about your minions. He is my friend and I'll be dammed if he cuts me off his life because you decided it." 

"I'm a member now? Officially?" Jason but it.

"Shut up." Both Jared and Jensen snapped at Jason.

"in 12 hours, you have had your friend almost dying on your arms, been pointed a gun at, your house was shot. What do you say about that?" Jared growled.

"I'd say it is none of your business. " Jensen rolled his eyes. "I've been through the worst kid."

"Call me Kid, one more time," Jared warned.

"What, you gonna hit me, Kid? I'd like to see you try." Jensen mocked and Jason was shaking on the bed. The bullet did not kill him but a heart attack might.

Jared moved into Jensen's space but Jensen was just looking at him defiantly. Jensen's heart was pounding but he was pissed. He's not actually sure if - he wanted to kiss Jared or punch him, maybe both. 

Jared grabbed Jensen's hair, tugging it up - it wasn’t forceful at all and it gave Jensen the idea of what the other was going to do, he tilted his head and moved forward to meet Jared's lips. Jared kissed as like he fights, all dominance and maybe he was, given that he Jensen was sure was about to get punch a few seconds ago.

"Oh fuck." Jason groaned. "I was only out for 12 hours max, when did that happen. "

"Gonna look like a wuss now," Jared muttered but did not let go of Jensen's hair. 

Jensen rolled his eyes. "You'll survive."

* * *


End file.
